<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have But Slumbered Here by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313454">You Have But Slumbered Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Free Use, Free Use Jaskier, Improper Use of Signs, Kaer Morhen, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Somnophilia, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witcher Signs (The Witcher), Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel shook his head and stood up, gazing down at Jaskier, the impossible, fucking insane human they now had to protect and please. “Fuck, Geralt, you had to bring home a kinky one.”</p><p>“I didn't know that when I found him,” Geralt said. Done pacing, he stood at the side of the bed, unable to look away from the expanse of Jaskier's soft, pink skin, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. And they hadn't even started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have But Slumbered Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't how Signs work. Probably. Somne is a lesser used Sign mentioned in Season of Storms, it puts the target to sleep and they take simple commands.</p><p>This fic is the result of my deep, abiding love of covering Jaskier in come, while also making him the kinkiest one out of the lot of them. Free use is an if you squint thing, there are so few free use fics here, I figured what the hell. Jaskier did tell them to have at him...</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” Eskel asked. They all had their little moments of fretting over the past few days since they agreed to Jaskier's plan, Eskel in particular since it was down to him to do the actual Sign.</p><p>Already naked in the center of Geralt's bed, Jaskier arched up, making sure his very interested cock brushed against Eskel. “Very sure. Half a winter fucking you all and you think I'd get squeamish now? Not a chance.”</p><p>None of them were really touching him. Spread out like an absolute meal in the center of the bed, Jaskier so wanted their hands on him, devouring him with their eyes, lips and fingers, teeth as well. Geralt was a little shy in bed but Jaskier put that down to discomfort in human towns, and the woods not being a proper place for proper sex. But even here in their keep, the safest place for Geralt in all the Continent, he was still so adorably <em>vanilla</em>. (With the small exception of group sex, but that seemed tame compared to what Jaskier was used to.)</p><p>Jaskier never imagined he'd be into more <em>avant guarde</em> fucking than three Witchers. It took weeks to wear them down. “Please,” he whispered into Geralt's neck almost every night as Eskel and Lambert shared the bed, the heat of the puppy pile warmer than the blazing fire. “Can't you trust that I know my own desires? And that I want you all to be a part of it?”</p><p>“Fine,” Geralt grunted back after a few nights of similar begging. “If it's truly what you want.”</p><p>Eskel was the closest now, sitting on the bed, his fingers hovering above Jaskier's skin as he fretted about what came next; Geralt and Lambert were taking turns pacing, then staring into the hearth. Every once in a while, they'd brush past each other and share a look, <em>he's fucking insane</em>. While Jaskier wasn't yet adept in translating their little silent conversations (they had several decades to work on it, him just a handful of weeks to decode) he knew this look by heart, they exchanged it so often.</p><p>“Come on,” he finally growled, putting a hand on Eskel and yanking him. The great bulk of Witcher didn't move much, but at least he started stroking Jaskier's hip instead of panicking that his touch might break Jaskier. They all saw his wide chest and firm muscles, they knew he wasn't fragile, but the whole world seemed fragile under the strength his wolves had. And yes, they were <em>his</em>, as soon as Geralt asked him to winter with him, the moment he set his eyes on their crumbling, absolutely fucking enchanting home, Jaskier knew he had to spread the love Geralt was only just getting used to. He spent two years prying open the impossible shell of the White Wolf, what were two more emotionally stunted projects? He and Vesemir already fell into an easy comradery, cooking together and complaining about the others, Vesemir quickly accepted Jaskier's friendship. It was the younger wolves so starved for affection, and Jaskier wanted nothing more than to give it to them.</p><p>With Eskel a little closer, Jaskier leaned up, plush lips brushing his ear. “I want you,” he growled. “All of you.” Geralt and Lambert stopped pacing, their eyes flicking to the bed. “I want you to touch me, manhandle me, have me however you like.” His hand slid over Eskel's bulging biceps and he peered over his shoulder, setting eyes on Geralt and Lambert. “You could do anything to me, but you know what I enjoy most. I trust you with my desires.” The smell of Jaskier's arousal—already thick on the air—intensified, drawing Geralt and Lambert closer to the bed, close enough to touch...</p><p>He leaned back before they could reach out, let them get good and desperate, then they'd give him what he wanted. “Come on, my loves, I've waited long enough.”</p><p>Batting his eyelashes, Jaskier saw the last of Eskel's reluctance crumble. Always a Witcher of his word, he nodded. “Lay back.” Jaskier made himself comfortable on the bed once again and closed his eyes. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Eskel made an intricate gesture with his hand. “Somne... let your mind sleep, let your body relax and yield to us. Do you understand?”</p><p>Already, Jaskier's eyes started to droop, the barest hint of blue visible under long lashes. “Yess,” he slurred.</p><p>A jolt of arousal spiked through Eskel's gut. It was difficult to be around Jaskier and not be hard enough to punch holes in stone walls, but this... ugh, his soft body, so pliant and open just for them, it almost made him come in his breeches. He ran a hand over Jaskier's stomach, feeling the heat of his skin. Jaskier's eyes were hazy, like his mind wasn't there, but Eskel felt his consciousness buried under the Sign, blissful and floating and loving every minute of it as he dropped into an easy slumber. He used his words to tell them he wanted this, and now the deepest parts of his mostly slumbering mind whispered his desires directly into Eskel's brain. There was no doubt.</p><p>Eskel shook his head and stood up, gazing down at Jaskier, the impossible, fucking insane human they now had to protect and please. “Fuck, Geralt, you had to bring home a kinky one.”</p><p>“I didn't know that when I found him,” Geralt said. Done pacing, he stood at the side of the bed, unable to look away from the expanse of Jaskier's soft, pink skin, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. And they hadn't even started.</p><p>“That's your first mistake,” Lambert said. “Bards are always like that. I met one in Novigrad, she—”</p><p>“We're here for him,” Eskel snapped, cutting him off. “This is about him.”</p><p>Geralt remembered the first time Jaskier mentioned it. “I haven't been comfortable enough with a partner to try again for a long time...” he whispered into Geralt's neck, snuggled under the shitty blanket in their shitty inn bed. Jaskier was pressed against him from nose to toes, half wrapped around Geralt, gently rutting against his side. “Being so vulnerable to a partner, so open... it's like nothing I've ever felt. I'd love to try it again with you.”</p><p>“You trust me that much?” Geralt tried to play it off casually, but every thought inside his brain screamed at him, <em>this fragile human wants to put himself in my hands... what do I even do with that?</em> No one trusted a Witcher to be vulnerable around them. But that was Jaskier all over: completely insane and irresistible in equal measure.</p><p>“Of course.” He breathed the words across Geralt's skin. “I used a sleeping potion last time. Might be able to find it again. It'll take a while to save up the coin.”</p><p>“We don't need a potion.” That, right there, that was the moment Geralt signed them all up and didn't know it. “There's a Sign. Rarely used. It's for sleep.” Jaskier's eyes lit up, impossibly wide and impossibly blue, like a cloudless sky over the mountains. “Not here,” Geralt said before Jaskier got too ahead of himself. “I need to... think it over.”</p><p>Jaskier didn't beg, plead or push, but when they arrived at Kaer Morhen for the winter—the safest place Geralt knew—he asked again, and this time, they agreed.</p><p>And now, with Jaskier asleep in the bed, his eyes closed but his body still responsive to the smallest touch, they had a promise to keep. Exchanging glances with Lambert and Eskel, they all removed their clothes, climbing into the bed.</p><p>Jaskier moaned and rolled back into the heat of Geralt's chest. He was definitely asleep, he did that all the time in the night, gravitated towards the nearest warm body. The new context of being asked to fuck his sleeping body made it... interesting. Geralt's cock twitched to life, smearing a bit of precome across the swell of Jaskier's ass as he wrapped around him. They didn't have a plan beyond this. Jaskier didn't ask for anything specific—short of “put me to sleep and have your way with me”—and none of them were sure how to proceed.</p><p>Lambert broke first. “Can I—” he licked his lips, kneeling on the bed, one hand reaching out to caress Jaskier's thigh, “I want to lick his ass.”</p><p>Geralt rolled onto his back, arranging Jaskier prone on his chest. The bard's surprisingly solid body was heavy on top of him and it took a little pushing to get his knees under strong thighs, opening Jaskier's legs for Lambert to settle between them. Laying on a diagonal, Geralt's bed was large enough so only Lambert's feet dangled off the edge. Eskel sat down next to Geralt's head, watching Lambert cup Jaskier's ass between his hands, spreading him open.</p><p>Geralt couldn't see very well over Jaskier's prone form, but he definitely felt the first lick against his hole. Jaskier's whole body shivered, arms tightening around Geralt's neck, even in his sleep. A soft, mewling moan pushed between his lips. A similar groan spilled from Lambert as he spread Jaskier's cheeks wider, tongue pressing deeper. Jaskier's hips started to roll a little, hard cock pushing against Geralt's stomach.</p><p>“He's so open,” Lambert mumbled between long licks. “There's no tension, fuck, I bet I could get my whole tongue in...” A cheek in each hand, Lambert tried just that, groaning when his tongue sank <em>in</em> to Jaskier's far too accommodating body.</p><p>“I told him to let his body yield to us,” Eskel said. His hand drifted down, wrapping around the base of his own cock to steady himself a little. They had all night, and he'd definitely have more than one chance to come, but he wanted to feel Jaskier under him as he did.</p><p>So much spit welled up between Jaskier's cheeks, Lambert slipped a finger in next to his tongue. Jaskier stiffened across Geralt's chest, his sleepy little moans getting louder. They all smelled it on the air—he was close. It didn't take much longer to push him over. Jaskier shivered, his orgasm rolling through him. Geralt held tight, carding his fingers through Jaskier's hair, cradling the back of his head as he shook, hips humping against him, Lambert moaning and groaning between his cheeks as he wrung the last little bits of pleasure from him.</p><p>When Jaskier—still asleep despite the crushing orgasm—tried to move away, Lambert pulled back, placing a small kiss on each cheek before sitting up and climbing off the bed. “Fuck,” he sighed, walking over to the wash basin and wiping the saliva from his chin, cleaning the drops that dripped down his neck. “How did he sleep through that?”</p><p>Eskel closed his eyes, reaching out through the connection of the Sign. Most Signs were designed to be temporary, enough magic to save a Witcher in a clutch moment, but by physically touching Jaskier, Eskel kept the connection of magic open. No other Witcher could use magic this way, but Eskel's superior power bordered on that of a mage. As long as he kept a hand on Jaskier, or sat close enough, he could dip into his mind at will... another reason this was a fucking insane plan. When he probed around the edges of Jaskier's sleeping thoughts, he saw images of the bard riding Lambert's face. A sex dream, of course, what else would this activity spark?</p><p>“He's still out. Dreaming of riding your face.”</p><p>Lambert smirked. “I'll let him do that when he wakes up, he can ride me for the rest of winter if that's what he wants.” Still hard, Lambert gave himself a stroke, nodding at Eskel. “Come on, you two should try. He wanted all of us.”</p><p>That he did. Not like he didn't have all of them already; Jaskier wasted no time telling them exactly what he wanted, getting Eskel to move into Geralt's room after the first week of winter. He tried to tell himself this wouldn't be any different than the nights Jaskier pulled them all into bed, making sure he had at least one cock in his mouth and another in his ass all night—the greedy, amazing bastard—but it was different, Eskel just couldn't put his finger on <em>how</em>.</p><p>Geralt rearranged them again, resting on his side and guiding Jaskier's legs to wrap around his head. He had Jaskier's come splattered across his stomach and wasted no time licking the rest from his cock. Eskel settled in and took over Lambert's job of fucking his tongue so deep into Jaskier's hole... With Geralt's mouth on his cock, Eskel licking his ass, Jaskier's moans got louder. His eyes were still closed, mind deep in a blissful sleep. Eskel closed his eyes and saw visions of complicated, contorting positions sweep through Jaskier's unconscious mind, positions physically impossible even to a Witcher. But he was enjoying it, that much was clear. Face to cock as they were, every once in a while, Jaskier's soft lips brushed Geralt's, making it leak and jerk. Soon enough, they'd all get their release, as long as Jaskier was satisfied first.</p><p>Loose muscles quivered a little, Jaskier's thighs pressing into the sides of Geralt's head. “He's going to come,” Eskel mumbled, licking up Jaskier's cleft.</p><p>Geralt flicked his tongue across the head of Jaskier's cock, tasting a gush of extra sour precome before his body stiffened, bitter spend bathing Geralt's tongue. Still somehow asleep, Jaskier moaned louder this time, hips fucking Geralt's face, hole clenching on Eskel's tongue. When shakes and shivers replaced rolling thrusts, Geralt released his cock and rearranged them again, holding Jaskier to his chest. He hadn't stopped touching for so long, petting Jaskier's sweaty hair, rubbing down his back, squeezing his ass... Geralt couldn't <em>stop</em> touching if he wanted to.</p><p>“What now?” he asked.</p><p>Eskel's mouth went dry. “Lambert first. If he's relaxed enough, Geralt and I, we can—”</p><p>“Right.” The talked about this too.</p><p>“You share the bed all winter...” Jaskier's finger drew patterns absently across Geralt's chest, Eskel dozing behind him. “You share me all winter, and you love each other, I don't see why you'd be opposed to having me at the same time. I've done it before.”</p><p>Geralt grunted and tried to distract Jaskier with kisses down his neck. It didn't work. “No offense to your profession, but two bards inside you at the same time cannot compare to two Witchers at the same time.”</p><p>There was a mad sparkle in Jaskier's eye whenever Geralt underestimated his sexual prowess. He was beginning to fear that look. “I didn't say who, but if you <em>must</em> know, I spent a lovely evening with two deck hands. Twins from Skellige, they were home sick and were about to make the journey back to the isles. Said if they'd only met me earlier, they might not go back.”</p><p>So Jaskier had been plowed by Skellige deck hands. Of course he had.</p><p>It took a bit of arranging, they propped Jaskier's hips up on a mound of pillows, as much for the comfort of his sleeping body as it was for easy access. “Shit,” Lambert whispered, kneeling behind him. He ran a hand down Jaskier's thigh, gripping the relaxed muscle. His cock gave a twitch. “Well, here goes nothing.”</p><p>Though Jaskier's ass still shined with saliva, Lambert took his time, pressing one slicked finger in, then two, massaging his prostate and earning sleepy little moans. Jaskier's hips rolled, already rutting against the pillows. Once again, Geralt couldn't resist touching him and pressed kisses along the small of his back, down over the swell of his ass. “Make it good for him,” he whispered into creamy skin.</p><p>“You know it.” The fun of slowly opening Jaskier was watching the look on his face, the beautiful flutter of his eyelashes against pale cheeks, the contrast almost as lovely as his bright eyes. Those eyes pulled them all in, got them to agree to anything... even fucking their mad bard while he slept. But now, Lambert saw how amazing it could be like this, nothing to distract him from touching Jaskier, no coos or bedroom eyes, just their bodies meeting, fulfilling their desire to be closer than close, to be <em>inside</em>.</p><p>With Jaskier's ass presented like a feast in front of him, Lambert felt heat pool in his stomach a bit too early. He gripped the base of his cock hard, chasing away the impending orgasm. A spark of Jaskier's insanity lit in Lambert's brain all of a sudden. “Eskel, can you hold him open?”</p><p>Eskel leaned over and parted the bard's cheeks, exposing his relaxed hole for all to see. They watched, hearts hammering, as Lambert pressed the crown of his cock to that hole, slowly pushing in. Jaskier's body accepted him without a hint of resistance, like a sword sliding back into its sheath, like they belonged together. “Fuck...” Lambert hissed. So caught up in the moment, Lambert bottomed out and draped across Jaskier's back, forgetting to thrust, simply enjoying the hot body gripping tight around him. “Jaskier, you have the best ideas.” He'd make sure to tell him again when he woke up.</p><p>It took another few seconds for Lambert to get himself under control, his climax lingering on the edges of his mind already. He drew his hips back and thrust forward, groaning deep and low. He wanted to fill Jaskier with his come, watch it leak back out of his lax body, but at the same time, he never wanted it to end. He wanted to thrust and push into him, feel Jaskier's strong muscles clench around him forever...</p><p>“Eskel,” he panted, hips canting faster. “What's he dreaming about?”</p><p>Eskel ran his hand through Jaskier's hair and closed his eyes. He saw visions of Jaskier on all fours, face twisted in pleasure as Lambert hammered him behind him, cock hanging under him hard and swollen with the need to come. “Harder, he wants it harder.”</p><p>Lambert's hips snapped faster, driving in. A sharp little moan poured from Jaskier and he almost stopped, but Eskel shook his head. “He likes it, keep going.”</p><p>Lambert kept going. Thoughts of his own pleasure retreated to the back of his mind, his only goal now to please Jaskier. “I'm gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered to no one in particular. “Want me to fuck you harder? I'll give you as hard as you want...”</p><p>Eskel's fingers carded through Jaskier's hair. “Like that, exactly like that.” His other hand dropped between his thighs. He couldn't take it anymore, watching Lambert fuck Jaskier while Jaskier dreamed about being fucked by Lambert... it was a string of one pleasure feeding into another and Eskel didn't know which part he enjoyed more. He opened his eyes and saw Geralt lounging on Jaskier's other side, lips brushing his shoulders. The White Wolf arched an eyebrow and Eskel came, spilling on his hand, a little landing on Jaskier.</p><p>The scent of come strong in the air tipped Lambert over as well. He had enough coherence left to force a hand between Jaskier's hips and the nest of pillows, jerking him off as he emptied in the bard's ass. He felt hot seed across his hand and collapsed, rolling off and onto Geralt. “Fuck,” he sighed, catching his breath.</p><p>“Look.” Geralt pushed him up just enough so they could all look at Jaskier's ass, watch Lambert's come drip out of his oh so loose body. “Fuck, Eskel, that yield command...”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>It took a second for them to pull their eyes back into their heads. They'd seen Jaskier drip with them before, he loved it, relished it, he loved it even more when their come painted their skin. “I wish people could smell your claim on me,” he purred when he rubbed the sticky fluid across his chest. “But no, they're not as sensitive as you, not as good, can't see who I belong to. I guess you'll just have to mark me another way...” Jaskier loved the way they decorated his skin, with their spend or with their teeth, he egged them on until they were biting deep marks that would linger for a week, that silver tongue of his thanking them in so many ways.</p><p>They rearranged the bed again, taking Jaskier off the pillows and discarding the soiled ones. They'd clean up later, for now, Jaskier deserved their full attention. Limp across Geralt's chest once again, he brushed his fingers through sweaty hair and felt soft lips kissing his neck. He locked eyes with Eskel. “Both of us?”</p><p>“Both of us.”</p><p>Jaskier wanted them to manhandle him, throw him around as they wished, but he knew deep down they'd never do that. Instead, they moved him reverently, pushing him onto his knees to present his ass, even as Geralt stroked his hair and whispered words of love into his ear. Eskel took care of the preparation, gently pushing his fingers inside Jaskier and moaning at the gush of come that followed, stretching him a little more before lining Geralt's cock up with his hole.</p><p>Geralt sank in and bit lightly at Jaskier's throat. “The things you do to us...” he whispered.</p><p>Eskel positioned behind and slipped two more fingers in next to Geralt's cock. Jaskier made lots of sounds, sleepy little moans, grunts and groans, but now, he gave a punched out sigh, hips jerking as Eskel thrust his fingers in. Eskel cast the Sign, but he was still having trouble believing it, Jaskier's body was so open, he took Geralt's cock and Eskel's fingers with ease. “Fuck, he's insane.” Eskel imagined he'd say that a lot this winter.</p><p>Jaskier was clearly ready to take them, and there was no more reason to wait, slicking his cock, Eskel straddled Geralt's legs, positioning behind Jaskier's oh so beautiful ass. He lined up and pushed in.</p><p>The heat of Jaskier around them, the firm line of Geralt's cock next to his, Eskel nearly lost it right there. Connected as they were, he closed his eyes and let Jaskier's thoughts spill into his mind as he rolled his hips. Jaskier dreamt they were in the dining hall, all splayed out in front of the big cooking fire, Lambert kissing him while Geralt and Eskel wrapped around him, both their cocks thrusting, filling him up. Wide blue eyes fluttered as almost too much pleasure crested through him, his lips soft as even white teeth bit down on a moan.</p><p>“Fuck,” Eskel grunted and sped up. “Geralt—”</p><p>“I'm close.” Even with the yield command, Jaskier was still tight around them both, the heat and the friction almost too much, too good. Geralt threaded his fingers through his hair and breathed in deep, eyes locking with Eskel's. One more thrust and Jaskier started to contract around them, pulling them over.</p><p>Come and slick pushed out as Eskel continued to thrust until Jaskier tried to jerk away in his sleep. Carefully pulling out, he slumped next to Jaskier, leaving Geralt to cradle the bard to his chest. “He wants...” Eskel's voice cracked, dry from too much groaning, too much fucking. He swallowed and tried again. “He was dreaming of us fucking him in the great hall. Bet he asks for that next.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Geralt rubbed a hand down Jaskier's back and pushed his legs apart wide enough for Lambert to sit between them, his tongue already lapping at the spend spilling from Jaskier's hole. They had to clean up in a minute, Lambert might as well get a head start. “Can we talk about that tomorrow? I need to... fucking pass out now.”</p><p>They cleaned up as best as they could, checked Jaskier for injury or possible discomfort, then collapsed into bed. Eskel released the Sign, but the bard slept on. Four orgasms would do that.</p><p>~</p><p>Jaskier slowly became aware of his surroundings—warm, comfortable—less than a second before he felt the soreness in his muscles, in his ass. But a pleasant soreness, the kind earned after a night of good sex rather than through toil and labor. If his dreams were anything to go by, the sex was lovely indeed. He opened his eyes to find himself pinned against Geralt's chest, a heavy arm across his back, the White Wolf's mouth half open as he snored.</p><p>Jaskier smirked and sat up, letting the arm fall to his hips as he surveyed the bed. Lambert was passed out behind him, legs tangled with Jaskier's, and Eskel was asleep on Geralt's other arm. He looked down at himself and frowned when he didn't see a single love bite or thumb print bruise, nor a single drop of come. While his ass was nicely sore, he was cleaned and pampered.</p><p>“Figures,” he whispered to himself. “I ask them to manhandle me, and they probably licked every inch of me.”</p><p>“You bet we did.” Geralt reached up and yanked Jaskier down again, nose rubbing through his hair for a good sniff. “You're insane. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Jaskier smirked and made himself comfortable again. “Alright, my loves. But next time, I want you to let loose.”</p><p>“We'll see.” Geralt kissed his forehead and dropped back to sleep.</p><p>Jaskier closed his eyes again and felt sleep pulling him down. Just as he began to drift off, he heard Eskel grunt, “We're not fucking you in the great hall.”</p><p>Jaskier smirked. “We'll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>